


Explosions And Opinons

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Affection, Angst, Books, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Drinking, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, James Herondale - Freeform, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Matthew Fairchild - Freeform, Romance, Science, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Last Hours - Freeform, Will Herondale - Freeform, alastair carstairs - Freeform, anna lightwood - Freeform, ariadne bridgestock - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform, cordelia carstairs - Freeform, endearing, institute, lucie herondale - Freeform, tessa herondale - Freeform, thomas lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A night at the Institue with Cordelia, Lucie, James, Matthew, Thomas, Christopher, and AlastairWhat shenanigans will happen and what will be the outcome?
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Explosions And Opinons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an angsty and fluffy Jordelia fic! 
> 
> Enjoy and leave any suggestions in the comments!

It’s a cool night at the Institute. Will and Tessa are at dinner with Sophie and Gideon. Anna is with Ariadne, training. This leaves Lucie and James home alone, along with Matthew, Thomas, Alastair, Christopher, and Cordelia. James and Lucie were supposed to have a quiet night alone and retire early, but both took the mischievous twinkle in their father’s eyes as he said that to mean that they could invite people over and stay up late. So, Lucie and James invited all of their friends over and ordered them to run wild and do whatever they want.

The group congregated in the library of the Institute. Lucie declared that the entirety of the Institute was open to all of them to do whatever they wanted, as long as nobody destroyed the Institute down. At this, Alastair and Thomas each looked at each other and made some half-hearted excuse to leave the room - at the same time. Everyone doubled over with hysterical laughter the second the pair was out of earshot. 

“So we won’t be hearing from them for the rest of the night.” choked out Matthew between peals of laughter. “Matthew! Don’t be rude!” scolded Cordelia. “I’m not being rude! I am simply stating irrevocable facts!” exclaimed Matthew. Sighing, Cordelia turned around to find Christopher already gone. “Christopher!” she shouted, knowing the boy was prone to blowing things up or destroying them with acid when left alone for too long. When no reply was heard, Matthew pointed out that he was probably on his way to the laboratory to “Conduct more experiments that put everybody around him in danger but make him happy.” 

The rest of the group dispersed, leaving just James and Cordelia together in the library. Matthew and Lucie had left to go play pool. 

The next few hours passed without issue, unless you counted having to stop Christopher from burning down the Institute almost 6 separate times. So, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t until around midnight that Cordelia sensed something was off. Matthew was extremely vocal when competing against somebody and as much as Lucie tried, she was competitive and always ended up almost as loud as Matthew. Their shouts and jeers had become almost akin to background music for Cordelia and James as they whiled away the hours reading and discussing books. However, Cordelia realized she hadn’t heard a single cry in some time. 

Leaving James with a promise to be back soon, Cordelia quietly slipped through the dark Institute in search of Lucie and Matthew. 

Upon seeing the door to the break room, Cordelia peered around the corner to find a sight that saddened her heart and soul. Matthew was sitting dejected and alone on the couch, tipping back a bottle of wine. “Where’s Lucie? Cordelia inquired as she entered the room. “I don’t know. I think she went to check on Christopher. I don’t know and I don’t particularly care. I think she fell asleep?” And it was true, Lucie had returned from checking on Christopher and fallen asleep soon after. Cordelia spotted her friend asleep on the couch, her brown hair unbound and cascading everywhere. Cordelia smiled fondly, as Lucie was sweet and young looking when she slept. Cordelia turned then to see Matthew opening yet another bottle of wine. 

Cordelia rushed inside and yanked the bottle right out of Matthew’s hands, ignoring his many protests. “Ok! You see this? THIS HAS TO STOP!!” Cordelia shouted, gesturing to the many empty bottles of many different types of alcohol. “Cordelia. I know I’m unbearably handsome but you don’t need to do this to get my attention.” Matthew’s eyes were shining with emotion and unshed tears, Cordelia noticed. “Nobody is home to stop me, so I took it upon myself to drink until I pass out. After all, there is nobody around to stop me or even care.” Matthew said, muttering the last bit under his breath, so quiet Cordelia almost missed it. 

“Matthew. You’re going to shut up and listen to me right now. This self-destructive behavior has to stop. You’re lying to yourself and you know it! Everybody in this building right now would die for you, and there are so many more people that would that aren’t even here now. Stop using drinking as a way to escape from the woes of life. I don’t give a damn how unloved you feel because I’m just going to wait here for you to realize how childish you’re being. You have friends who would die for you, a loving family, and you’re young and strong. So grow up and stop acting like everybody in your life abandoned you!” 

“Cordelia, you simply don’t understand. Then again, I wouldn’t expect anybody-” Cordelia cut him off mid-sentence, unwilling to let him finish. “I do understand! I understand perfectly well. You’ve given up on the world and drinking yourself into oblivion to distract yourself from the guilt of it. But you know what? I don’t care how fucked you think the world is. We’re the ones in charge of protecting it! So stop with your mopy woe-is-me speeches and actually take a look around you.” 

Matthew sat there, seemingly shocked at Cordelia’s outburst. After a second, Cordelia turned and stormed out of the room, throwing Matthew one last look that said “Stop or I’ll make you.” 

As Cordelia stormed down the hall, she was angry enough she couldn’t hear the soft footsteps behind her, not until their owner gently encircled her in his arms. Surprised, Cordelia turned to find herself staring into James’s face. Suddenly, self-conscious of her shouting, she wiggled out of James's arms, trying to avoid his gaze. It wasn’t until she mustered up the courage to face him that she realized James was staring at her like she hung the stars in the sky and was just as incandescent as one herself. 

“What is it?” Cordelia asked, hardly daring to speak. “You’re amazing. You’re beautiful and amazing and nobody on this earth deserves you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life. You outshine the stars.” Cordelia barely dared to breathe, focusing on James rather than the absurd happiness filling her entire body. “You marched right in there and did what I was too afraid to do. Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to yell at him like you just did? And you marched in there like the avenging goddess you are and said exactly what needed to be said.” Matthew gazed at Cordelia with awe and wonder. “What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?” he whispered.

Cordelia, overcome with emotion, couldn’t find the words to illustrate what was filling her at this moment. No words would or could do justice to what she was filling - a cocktail of love and wonder and joy. So, she brought her face to James’s and replied with a kiss that said everything she couldn’t. It was a passionate kiss filled with emotion and unspoken words and vows, things that were silently spoken as James twined his hands in Cordelia’s hair and as she wrapped her arms around James to pull him closer. In that moment, there was no sacred duty, there were no angels or demons. There were no rules or boundaries. There wasn’t even the hindrances that come with remembering who you are and what you have to do to survive. 

There was only this, this perfect moment suspended infinitely in the space between time. They whispered sweet nothings against the other’s mouth, small phrases that held the world, that spoke of wonder and love. Cordelia kneaded her fingers through James’s inky blank, soft as a feather hair, and nipped his upper lip. James responded in kin with running his hand up and down her back, filling her with shivers. 

This would have likely continued for some time if there wasn’t a sonic boom that echoed from the laboratory. The pair broke apart, took a moment to fix their mussed air and wait for their blushes to fade, before heading to investigate. 

Cordelia and James found the laboratory covered in some sort of ash, with Christopher standing in the center looking completely nonplussed. Upon seeing them, Christopher spoke up in a last ditch attempt to salvage his dignity. “I was just mixing some chemicals! I didn’t plan for this to happen! They just exploded!” "Didn't Lucie come to check on you?" inquired Cordelia as she beheld the room, already imaging the work to be done to fix this. "Of course she did. Everything was fine then. This explosion just happened now." Scrambling for his notes, Christopher was hastily muttering under his breath. “There’s nothing in the formula or the data that mentions explosive properties… is this an anomaly? Could the other properties have mixed to make the result explosive? Hmmm…” 

Knowing that Christopher would be lost to data and notes for the next few hours, Cordelia and James looked at each other and sighed. It would be up to them to clean up the mess. So, the pair, grinning to themselves, rolled up their sleeves and began to repair the damage done by their scientist friend’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew so you made it here! Nice job!
> 
> My first attempt at a Jordelia fic hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
